Bella and victorias not so secret
by lucytheslut
Summary: the day before the wedding, and there is one more thing to buy for the next night. no matter how much it embarreses Bella. rated T for suggestivness


**A/N: HEY Y'ALL! THIS IS MY FIRST FANFIC, AND I WOULD REALLY LOVE SOME COMMENTS ON IT! CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISM APPREACIATED.**

"Wake UP!" Alice jarred me out of my peaceful sleep.  
I glanced at my alarm clock, 8am "Ugh!" I said "you really are a monster, aren't you? Its the day before my wedding, and your not even letting me sleep!"

"Exactly, its the day before your wedding, and we still have one more thing to buy"  
"Where is Charlie? And why did he let you in? "  
"He is fishing with Billy, and I came through the front door, you really should find a new hiding place for your key."  
Hearing Billy's name reminded me of Jacob. I tried to hold back the tears, but i was even less exuberant to get up

"Get UP!"

I buried my head under the covers, but, of course, my mere human strength was nothing against Alice, so, eventually, she forced me out of bed, and into the bathroom  
"Now," Alice said" get in the shower,the mall is opening soon"  
"But..." I argued "when we were with Edward yesterday, you promised that we were done with all the shopping."  
Alice pushed me in the shower "Exactly, what we are buying today is a surprise for Edward. Hurry up,I'll set clothes on your bed for you. meet me downstairs in 10 minutes"

20 minutes later, i walked downstairs. Alice had set out a sun dress, obviously brand new, and there wasn't a doubt in my mind, that it cost more than my new stereo. I chose to ignore it.

Alice looked at me and grimaced at my usual T-shirt and jeans "I see you chose to ignore my choice of clothing for you. get in the car, I have too much to do before tomorrow, without having to worry about this too"  
when we were in the car, I finally asked "what are we buying today, anyway?"  
"Just wait" she told me, with an air of mystery.  
I asked her again as we entered the mall.  
"I at least need to know which store we are going to."  
But i knew, we turned the corner, and it was right there.  
Victoria's Secret.

"Alice, please don't make me do this"  
"But Bella, you need something nice to wear on your wedding night."  
"I already know what I am going to wear"  
she dragged me into the store "I know, i had a vision. it was atrocious.Did you know your black bra has a rip at the back? this is the first night Edward will ever see you in this context, don't you want him to think you look nice"  
"Well," I said, my voice dripping in sarcasm "I'm sure he will somehow overlook my hideous appearance. BY THE WAY i would really appreciate it if you no longer had visions of me and Edward in bed!"  
"Trust me, I have no interest in watching you and my brother 'get it on', now pick out something you think he would like"  
I grabbed the first thing I saw, and shoved it into her hand  
"BELLA!" she shreiked " you cant honestly be serious"  
I looked at what i had handed her, a florescent orange thong.  
"ok, maybe not THAT"

we both started to giggle, and got disapproving looks from the sales clerks, which just set us off even more.  
About half an hour later, I had made my choice, it was a little bit modest, and, (obviously) blue although, I was a little perturbed that Alice wouldn't let me see how much it cost.

We went back to my house, and were reviewing the plans for the wedding one more time (against my will) when Edward came up behind me. As usual, I hadn't heard him come into the house. He wrapped his arm around me, and kissed me on the cheek. i flushed bright red, of course.

" what did you two do today?" he asked curiously, in his honey sweet voice, and he looked at Alice.  
Alice got a sly smile on her face.  
I felt something hard press against my back, different from the usual contours of my fiances body. In the mirror above Alice head, i saw Edwards reflection, and for some odd reason, he looked really embarrassed. By the look on his face, i was sure that if there was any blood in that body, he would be blushing."I have to go, I'll be right back, " He whispered in my ear "I just need some fresh air"  
and he was gone.  
I looked at Alice.

"Would you mind telling me what that was about?" I asked  
Alice smiled again.  
"Edward might have seen my new vision about what you are going to look like tomorrow night, and i think he got a little excited"  
I flushed bright red again.  
"What did i say about that?!"I exclaimed  
"I'm sorry! I can't control what i see when I'm just generalizing for you or Edward"

Despite how uncomfortable I was at the moment, I couldn't wait until the next night.


End file.
